Save Me From Myself
by Epimetheus
Summary: When Dumbledore called Harry into his office, the savior of the wizarding world never thought he’d end up traveling through time to teach his parents, or the adventures that would follow.
1. The Offer

All right guys, you know the drill. Harry Potter is not mine, nor are any of the associated characters. JK Rowling it's all yours!

Save Me From Myself

Chapter 1

Harry sat back in his chair, looking inquisitively at Dumbledore, who was sitting in behind his desk deep in thought. He silently wondered why he'd been brought out of his wonderful, peaceful retirement. Granted it was a little boring, but he was so sick of being gawked at. 'OOO look! It's Harry Potter! He killed HIM you know?' He shook his head exasperatedly.

The movement shook Dumbledore out of his thoughts. "Ahh yes, Harry, I see you're wondering why I've called you here today."

He nodded

"Harry, It is my belief that you would make a superb Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, but alas Professor Longbottom is doing an admiral job." He paused contemplating his words "We already have a very competent teacher now, but in the year 1978 we are lacking qualified candidates. I have been contemplating this for some time. What if you went back and taught? No one would know you; you'd be free to lead a semi-normal life while everything settles down around here."

Harry looked up sharply "Let me get this straight, you want me to go back to _1978 _when my _parents_ were in their 7th year and teach them? You know Albus, I have no idea why people have been calling you eccentric all these years, you're abulsoutly bloody crazy!"

Dumbledore smiled knowningly "Harry, my boy, just think about it. You would get to meet your parents, you'd also be able to escape all the attention you've received from the Final Battle, and you'll make an excellent teacher."

Harry shook his head and grinned "When can I start?"

"You'll need to leave as soon as possible. Remember Harry, everyone, including your friends, will think that you've gone into hiding from the remaining Death Eaters. Now I believe you've brought your belongings?"

"Yes sir. How am I going to go back? Even the most sophisticated Time Turners only go back a week."

"You will be transported by a special Time Turner." Dumbledore said pulling a misshaped hourglass from his desk" This enables you to travel one year back for every turn. One of my more spectaular inventions if I do say so myself"

" It is indeed, sir. But how is this going to work? I've always been told that I look so much like my father. I can't just pop up and say ' Hey I'm Harry Potter, Lilly Evan and James Potter's son from twenty-odd years in the future and I'd just love to teach Defense Against the Dark Art, won't you please hire me?' I just don't that will work"

"I don't have the answers for you Harry, you must chose your own path. the aged wizard said smiling "However obviously you can't be named Harry Potter, I have created a suitable alias for you. You are Harry Carter, you were born in England, but after your parents were killed you were sent to live with your aunt and uncle who sent you to a small school in Scotland which was destroyed last year after being attacked by Voldemort."

Harry grinned "Thanks!"

"Harry it is vital that you do not change history in anyway. No one may know who you really are, and you may not tell anyone anything about the future."

"Of course.

Dumbledore nodded, "Alright then, its time to leave" he reaching for the misshaped hourglass "Turn this over 21 times, and Harry my boy, good luck."

"Thanks, sir"

"Until we meet again"

" How am I supposed to get back?"

"At the end of the year turn this clockwise 20 times and you'll be back here"

Harry slowly began to turn the time tuner over, and over, and over. Just as he felt a pulling sensation though his body, Dumbledore called " And Harry, don't be surprised if you have some company"

AN: This is my very first fic please review, I really want to know what you guys think. I also need a beta if anyone is interested. I'll update soon.


	2. Back to School

**Chapter 2: Back to School**

In a flash of light Harry appeared on a large rock facing the lake. He gathered his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made his way to the doors. He knocked loudly 'I guess I should be as polite as possible". Professor McGonagall opened the door and looked at him curiosity.

"Hello, my name is Harry Carter. I'm here to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

She gave him a calculating look "Right this way."

"Thank you, Professor…"

"McGonagall"

"Professor McGonagall" Harry said nodding

They walked quickly through the castle in a comfortable silence. When they reached the stone gargoyle, McGonagall gave the password and lead him up the stairs.

"Sir, this is Harry Carter. He's here for the DADA position," McGonagall said as they entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, thank you Professor"

McGonagall nodded and left the office

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Harry Carter, sir"

"Very well, Mr. Carter. Just a few questions"

"Of course, sir"

"How old are you?" Dumbledore said looking hard at the young man across form him

Harry sat down " I am 18 years old."

Dumbledore raised his eyes "And where did you attend school and your records if I may."

"I went to a small school in Scotland called The Master's Academy. I unfortunately do not have any of my records. Last year the Dark Lord came to our school and it was destroyed. All recorders were destroyed." Harry said in the saddest voice he could muster.

"I see, well you'll need to take a test. If you pass, you have the job. But I must warn you, this test is very difficult"

Harry grinned, "I think I'm up to the challenge"

"Alright" said Dumbledore doubtfully. He reached into his desk and pull out a packet of parchment. He handed it you Harry, along with a quill "Good Luck"

"Thank you, sir"

XXX

Harry breezed through the test and was done with the 150 questions in about an hour. Dumbledore corrected it by hand and was astounded by the boy in front of him. He had aced the test.

"Well, young man, congratulations, you passed the test. Welcome to Hogwarts, I will show you where you will be staying." Dumbledore said standing and walking around his desk. Noticing Harry's belongings, he said, "You can leave those here and the house elves will bring those to your room. Follow me, please."

Harry followed Dumbledore with one last glance at his belongings and Hedwig Dumbledore lead Harry to a stone nymph

" Voldemort" Dumbledore said looking at Harry waiting for some kind of reaction. Nothing. He looked at the boy carefully, this was something to look into, something wasn't right.

"This is a lovely room, sir. Is there anything else?"

"Yes there is. Why do you have such a striking resemblance to one of my 7th year students?"

Harry grinned and simply stated, "I do not know, sir. Who is this student you speak of?"

"James Potter. He is the Head Boy this year. Are you related to him?"

"I can assure you, sir that I am not, my only living relatives have no magic in them what so ever."

Dumbledore nodded "Of course, you will need to be in the Great Hall on September 1st in time for the feast."

"Yes sir."

With a brief nod Dumbledore swept from the room.

Before Harry knew it, it was September 1st. He headed down to the Great Hall just before the start of the feast and took the empty chair between Professors Sprout and Williams. Taylor Williams was the Potions Master in this time. She was young, early thirties, and a very kind woman. At six o'clock sharp the students came piling chatting merrily about who did what this summer. As the sorting began Harry looked quickly at the Gryffindor table, sure enough there, in the exact spot he, Hermione, Ron and Ginny always sat, was the Mauraders. He smiled slightly looking longingly at his father, he quickly averted his eyes as Dumbledore stood to give his usual start of term speech

"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts." He said beaming at his students. "As usual the Forbidden Forest is as its name might imply forbidden. I'd also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Carter."

Harry stood up, and gave a small smile and wave and sat down quickly noticing the looks he was getting from the female population.

Taylor laughed and Harry growled "Ha. Ha. Ha"

"You nervous about your classes tomorrow, I hear you have 7 Th year Slytherin and Gryffindors"

"Yup, first thing tomorrow" Harry said grinning

"I pity you, you have James Potter first thing Monday morning"

Harry laughed. "Which one is he?"

"He is the one at the Gryffindor table with short black hair and glasses. To his right is Sirius Black, across from him, Remus Lupin and across from Sirius Peter Pettigrew," She didn't notice that Harry flinched at the name, "Watch out for them, they are serious troublemakers. And that's Lily Evans, James' girlfriend."

"They don't look all that bad" said a smirking Harry "They can't be worse the Fred and George."

"You'll see"

"Yes, I suppose I will," murmured Harry as he walked to his chambers "I will indeed"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been very busy this summer. Please review! Its my first fic so be kind! (You can be mean if you want) I'll try to update sooner next time

BYE!


	3. Classes

Chapter 3: Classes

Harry walked down into his classroom the next morning extremely nervous. In just a few minutes he would speak to his parents for the first time ever. Taking a deep breath he stood behind his desk and waited for his 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin class to arrive.

As students began to fill the room Harry's heart gave a little flutter, _"Mom, Dad" _

As the bell rang Harry walked around his desk.

" Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts, my name is Harry Carter. I will be your teacher for your final year of Defense. This is a serious class and will be taken as such, you need to learn to defend yourself and you need to learn fast. However, that does not mean we can't have fun every once in a while." said Harry, then glanced quickly at Sirius, "That is to say, Mr. Black, that while your pranks are amusing, they must be used at an appropriate time, and my introduction is not an appropriate time. Please put your Giggle Bomb away for another time."

Sirius looked taken aback then grinning sheepishly pulled a small ball out of his pocket and shoved it in his bag.

Harry grinned at him, then turning back to the rest of the class said. "As I am sure you all know there is a war coming, and no matter which side you support you will need to fight and defend yourself properly against many spells, and it is my job to teach how" walking around his desk he continued "We will be covering many things over the next year, from Boggarts to Werewolves to Voldemort himself." Harry sighed as the class shuddered with fear "You will also learn to get rid of this ridiculous fear of a name. Now I'd like to know what you have covered in your previous years. Yes Ms…"

"Caperson" said a shy looking Slytherin girl

"Ms. Caperson"

"We studied Ruldificus' and Capidios"

"And Mr…"

"Malfoy" said the pale, pointed, blonde haired boy in the back

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry said fighting down the urge to leap across 5 desks and strangle the monster who killed Professor Sprout.

"The Unforgivables"

"Good, we will be going into those again this year, and Mr. Black"

"The Fuldunamus charm"

"I can't say I am familiar at how such a charm could possible be used in a Defense Agianst the Dark Art class, Mr. Black, please explain" Harry said smiling.

"Really sir?" said Lilly Evans

"Well" said James Potter " Its kind of a shield charm that protects against physical attacks"

Harry burst out laughing, "There is no such charm, whoever told you that Fuldunamas was a shield charm was off his rocker. Fuldunamus is a contraceptive spell, it most definitely is not a shield charm and most definitely does not have any Defense Against the Dark Arts purpose."

The class looked stunned, "But sir, we saw Professor Romner use it" exclaimed James

"At what incantation did Professor Rommer use?" asked Harry still grinning.

"_Faldonamos_" said a tall black boy Harry didn't recognize.

"_Faldonamos_" Harry repeated "Well yes, _Faldonamos_ is a shield charm but it is not called the Fuldunamus Charm, Its called the F_au_ldonamus Charm."

The class looked stunned, '_well," _though Harry '_ I supposed learning that your previous teacher wasa ding bat could be rather surprising.'_

Then aloud he said " Well I can't say I'm terribly impressed, so we'll just have to work extra hard" He raised his hands to quite the groans that had issued from the students. "Now class is just about over, so lets see, I don't think homework wil anybody any good today, you particularly want to do and I don't particularly want to grade it, so, no homework tonight. But we do have another 15 minutes, and I won't let you out early so does anyone have any questions?" the tall black boy raised his hand.

"Yes Mr…"

"Zambini. what are we going to be learning in this class"

"Well," Harry though hard he hadn't really gotten around to planning the year "it's a surprise" '_that oughta give me enough time to think of something'_

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy"

" Why are you teaching this class, you don't look old enough to teach, let alone have any real knowledge of the drak arts" he drawled with is usual air of superiority '_just like draco' _Harry thought smiling.

"Well, as you should know, unlike the muggle world, age as little standing in the wizarding world. I was trained by some of the most brilliant minds in the world, the first time I ever fought against an evil wizard I was 11 years old, the first time I was in a full out battle I was 14. So to answer your question I am very equipped to teach this class. Yes. Mr. Potter?"

"How old _are _you"

" I am 18 years old"

"18!" exclaimed Sirius

"Yes, Mr. Black, 18, now, ah yes, there's the bell, see you next week"

The class gathered grabbed their bags and were out the door before he could count to 10. He chuckled ' _I was just like that'_

A/N I'm so sorry this is SO late. I am an aweful awful person! forgive me! review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for the reviews guys! They make me so happy!

**harrypotterchick4ever: **To answer your question, yes, Ginny and Harry are good friends, and we will be seeing more of her in the future. Thanks for the review

**Phoenix2500: **Yea, you're right, there are tons of these fics out there. But I hope mine is distinguishable from the rest. Thanks for the review

**bluefire-elemental: **I'll try my very best to update as quickly as possible, I'm totally swamped with school, failing most of my class too (oops!) especially English and Spanish (I'm just not very good with languages), but I will update soon I promise! Thanks for the review!

A/N: It always bothers me authors answer every single review, so I'm just going to pick a couple at random and answer them, but that does not mean that I don't love the other reviews I get. thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. (I LOVE YOU GUYS)

Chapter 4: Professor Carter

James walked into his dormitory, followed silently by Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Plopping down into the nearest arm chair her sighed "Urg, I hate the first day back."

"I feel you, Prongsy" agreed Sirius glaring at a couple of first years until they moved out of their seats, allowing him to sit across from James.

"Yeah" said Peter sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"Well I happen to like the first day, you get to know the course outline and meet the new teachers"

"Yeah, you would Moons" grumbled Sirius.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy any of today. What about Carter's class, he seems like he know what he doing, maybe we'll actually learn something useful this year."

"I dunno," replied a thoughtful looking James "He _seems_ nice, and he seems to know his stuff, but…"

"But what?"

"I dunno, Padfoot, just something about him, like how did he know about the Giggle Bomb, we only finished naming it yesterday, and we haven't told _anyone_"

"I'd forgotten about that, but perhaps he over heard us or something"

"Padfoot, how would he have heard us?"

"I dunno…"

"Guys, we just met him, do you honestly think that we're going to know the inner workings of his mind an hour after we meet him" said Remus scoffing slightly " Now, Carter was the only one who didn't give us a ton of homework, so lets get started on Williams' essay"

Friday dawned bright, Harry sat in the Great Hall looking at the swarms of students. He watched silently as his father sat next to the one-day professor Lupin. He longed to be the one sitting next to his father, talking and laughing, enjoying life without a constant reminder of the real world. He got to his feet as the bell rang, and walked swiftly to his first class of the day. His father's class.

"Good Morning class" He said cheerfully

"Good Morning Professor" The class intoned

He grinned "Come on now that wasn't very enthusiastic! Be excited" He looked around at a sea of bored faces. " Oh come on, its Friday. Just think of what awaits you. Two whole days of procrastination! Two whole days to laze about in the wonderful September sun!"

The class just looked back at him blankly. "Well ok if class is so boring why don't you tell me what you would like to do this class"

They seemed to perk at this. 'Maybe' Harry thought grinning to himself. However know body raised their hand.

He turned to his father "Mr. Potter"

"Yes Professor?"

"If you were in class right now what would you be doing, _besides_ sleeping"

James grinned "Playing quidditch, sir"

"Quidditch eh?" Harry looked thoughtful. He turned to the rest of the class "Does everyone know how to fly?" Affirmative nods met his gaze "Excellent! Already then, everyone please gather your things, and follow me."

He walked out of the classroom followed by his students. He turned to his class "If any of you have your own broom please retrieve it and meet the rest of the class of the quidditch pitch. And please, do hurry"

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Balthazar Zambini and Lind Caperson all turned and walked toward their dormitories.

When James, Sirius, Remus and Lily reached the Quidditch pitch they saw they classmates in two lines.

"Ahh, now that every one is here we can start." Said Harry summoning his firebolt (which he had transfigured to look like a clean sweep).

"In a real life battle situation the person with the more powerful, complex spells does not always win. Knowing every spell in the world isn't going to help you if you're too out of shape to dodge a simple stunner. And you never know when someone is going to fire a hex at you." He paused "I'm not telling you to be paranoid, just prepared. Since Mr. Potter suggested quidditch, we're going to practice dodging on a broom. This can be a very useful skill, if you are in a duel or are captured, a broom is sometimes a very good means of escape. That, however does not mean that your opponent is going to stop hexing you. You'll need to be able to dodge."

"So we're going to play a game. A wizard version of Doge Ball. I will divide you into two teams, Black and Blue. You will shoot spells at each other using these wands" He passed a box of wands around. "They will only fire colored lights, no matter what incantation you mutter. When stuck with a light you turn a very wonderful shade of orange. After being struck you will land. Last person remaining wins. Questions? No? Ok, Teams. Mr. Potter Blue Team. Mr. Black Black Team. Mr. Lupin Blue Team. Mr. Pettigrew Black Team. Ms Anderson Blue Team. Ms Evans Black Team. Ms Johnson Blue team. Mr. Malfoy Black Team. Mr. Zambini Blue team. Mr. Snape Black Team. Mr. Nott Blue Team. Ms. Narissa Black Black Team. Ms. Bellatrix Black Blue team. Ms Caperson Black Team." Harry said as he conjured a very large net that floated across the pitch "Just in case"

"That was the coolest lesson ever" panted James as he and the rest of the marauders plus Lilly walked back to Gryffindor tower.

"Definitely" agreed Sirius

"Yeah" said Peter

"Did you see Malfoy's face when I hexed him" laughed Sirius "He looked like he was going to explode!"

"It was great" Peter agreed

"Yes, yes it was fabulous. Can we go now. We do have a class to get to"

"Right you are Evans!" Exclaimed James "Come now, we can't miss Professor Binns' wonderful lecture on yet another goblin rebellion" Lilly huffed and walked out of the common room.

Sirius laughed "Come on Evans, no one cares about that class. everyone just sleeps anyways. Why should we bother."

"Sirius" said a incredulously Remus "You cannot skip class, again!"

"Oh come on Moony" pleaded James. At Remus' frown he added "Ok what if you go, and Sirius, Peter and I won't. That way we won't miss anything, you can tell us"

"Fine" huffed Remus "But Peter has to go, he's failing"

"Yeah well it's a dumb class," muttered Peter angrily

"No, you have to go."

"Fine" said Peter as he and Remus walked out the portrait hole.

Sirius turned to James "Alright Jamie what should we do now"

James grinned "Kitchens?"

"Kitchens!"

An: Sorry guys, I kept meaning to update. I'm not so good at it  I'll try to be better at it. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow!

please review!


	5. A Quick Trip to the Kitchens

**Baby Huey**, and **SkyHighFan**: I know, I know I need to update way more quickly, and I will I promise. I hope that you like my story enough to put up with my complete failure as an updater. I'm going to update again this week I swear! Thanks for the review!

**hplvrgurl132: **Seriously? I could have sworn it was 'Zambini'. Hang on let me go check... Whoa! Dam you're right. I think every story I've ever read has spelled it 'Zambini'. Oh well, thanks for telling me I'll go back and changed it. Thanks for the review!

**Pdartfrog: **I hadn't really considered him being really nice to Snape. I was going to have him be fair to all houses. But now I'm thinking he could be like a 'mentor' (no that's a strong word, a gives-good-advise-and-helps-him-become-a-spy friend) to Snape. Whatcha think? Thanks for the review!

**Sarah Lila F: **Thank you I did get that email. It was very helpful, and I will definitely make those changes. Sorry I didn't give you a thanks earlier I hadn't checked that account in forever (its not my main one) Thanks a lot! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 5 A Quick Trip to the Kitchens

When James and Sirius reached the kitchens they were surprised to see Professor Carter chatting animatedly to a house elf.

"Professor!" exclaimed Sirius.

James elbowed Sirius in the gut, "Sirius!" he hissed "Be quite!"

Harry looked up "Aren't you supposed to be in class, boys "

"Well," Sirius spluttered "We were on our way... and James here said he was hungry, so we decided to-"

He trailed off as Harry raised his hand, "No need to explain Mr. Black. I skipped History of Magic many times myself" he said chuckling slightly "Please feel free to go about your business, for I have suddenly become quite blind and deaf to all except Tippy here."

Sirius grinned "Right, well James what do you want to eat?"

"Hmm. Hey do you have any pie left over from last night?" James asked, looking at the nearest house elf.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir" squeaked an exceptionally tiny elf.

"And for you, sir?" another house elf asked Sirius

"Pumpkin Juice, please" he replied as the house elf scampered off.

Harry raised his hand and beckoned to James "Please, join me." he looked to Tippy "It was very nice chatting with you Tippy. Please feel free to come by my rooms any time" Tippy smiled shakily, bowed deeply and left.

James looked at Sirius, who shrugged.

"So, have you enjoyed your first week back?" asked Harry as his father and godfather took two seats opposite him.

"It was alright," muttered James.

"Not bad" agreed Sirius.

"Your class is awesome though"

Harry felt himself filling with pride. His father like his class! "Thank you," he said blushing slightly. The house elves arrived with their food. James immediately started eating his pie after murmuring a quick "Thanks". Sirius on the other hand looked thoughtfully at his glass of Pumpkin Juice.

James stopped eating and glanced at Sirius "Something wrong, Padfoot?"

"How did you know about the Giggle Bomb, sir"?

Harry looked up a little surprised 'Shit, I've got to be more careful'

"Ahh, a magician never reveals his secretes."

"A magician?" asked James

"In the muggle world, muggles have magicians who do magic tricks, which are really just a series of mirrors and hidden compartments." As an afterthought he said, "Although they look very real. And well there's a saying: 'a magician never reveals his secretes.' A magician never explains how their tricks work. They never say oh well the box has a mirror in it so you can't tell that there isn't really a rabbit there. Its a rule."

"Oh" said a confused looking Sirius

"Are you muggle born then? Asked James

"No, parents were a witch and wizard. But I was raised by muggles"

"Why?" asked Sirius, ignoring James' pointed glare.

"My parents were murdered when I was a baby and I was sent to live with my mother's muggle sister" Harry replied evenly

Sirius spit out his pumpkin juice "Shit" he muttered quietly. Then to Harry he said "Sorry, sir, I didn't know, I..."

"Not to worry, Mr. Black. Now if I am correct you have transfiguration in 5 minutes. Wouldn't want to be late. Good-bye Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. See you on Monday." Harry said standing up and walking to the portrait hole.

An: I know its short but I'll update again soon, like maybe tomorrow or Wednesday. Review please!


	6. Severus

**SkyHighFan**: Hey, I apologized already. If you don't want to wait for me to update, don't. I'll update when I can. I realize that I fucked up and completely ignored my fic for like a year, but I'm here to remedy the situation. If that's not good enough for you, fine. But please stop telling me how many chapters I have in over a year. I am very aware of the fact that they are short, hence the fact that I say 'Sorry its so short'. However this does not mean that I am not eternally grateful that you have put up with my shortcomings thus far, and hope you will continue to read my fic. Thanks for the Review!

**Your closet friend: **Well I went and read 'While the Lilly White Shall Love in Delight'. And I got to say it's not my kind of fic. And not terribly original, not that it was bad I just found the characters to be a little too OOC, and the basic plot just isn't my kind of fic. And if you're going to say mine isn't original (which it definitely is not, no arguments there) Vash's better be. It would also be helpful if next time you recommend a fic/C2 you give a URL. There are 94 authors with the word 'Vash' in it. While I completely agree that my fic is not terribly original, I can think of a dozen similar ones off the top of my head, I hope that you will continue to read my fic. Thanks for the review!

**Yumi Stern: **Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it! I hope it lives up to your expectations! (Ahh now I'm nervous, I hope you like this chapter as much as the rest!) Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you review again! Please!

Chapter 6 Severus

Harry was quickly becoming everyone's favorite professor. He was fun, he was fair, and he knew his stuff. Every lesson was interesting and important. His classes learned everything from dodging techniques to advanced shields to using basic charms to escape and block. In one memorable lesson, the class took turns throwing as many hexes as they could think of at their professor and watch him conjure cup after cup to jump in the on coming spell's way.

One bright Saturday afternoon found Harry walking towards his classroom. He paused outside his office as Severus Snape stepped in from of him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Snape." said Harry pleasantly

"Good afternoon, Professor Carter."

Harry silently studied Snape's face "What can I do for you, this fine afternoon?"

Snape looked around.

"Why don't we step into my office?" suggested Harry

Snape looked relieved. Harry shut the door behind him, and looked expectantly at Snape.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could give me extra lessons"

"Extra lessons?" inquired Harry

"On dueling, and advanced defense spell."

"May I ask why, you are quite proficient in my class"

"Well with the war and everything, I want to be prepared."

Harry looked thoughtfully at Snape. This was nothing like the Snape he was used to. Where was the smarmy bastard who plagued his entire school life? Where was the brilliant spy, who never asked for help of any kind? "Alright Mr. Snape. I'll give you extra lessons" he watched fascinated as Snape actually _smiled_.

"Great! Thanks Professor. When can we start?"

"Are you free tonight?" Harry asked

"Sure"

"Please come to my classroom at 8 o'clock tonight."

"Ok, Thanks professor!"

"See you tonight, Mr. Snape"

8 o'clock arrived much too quickly for Harry's liking. He had no idea what he was going to teach Snape. 'What do you teach your most hated Professor of all time?" he mused to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in" he called.

Severus Snape walked in. "Evening, Professor"

"Good evening, Mr. Snape" He walked around his desk and gestured Snape to sit across from him. "So, what would you like to learn?"

"Advanced spells" He looked thoughtful "dueling in particular"

"Dueling. All right. Stand up please." Harry waved his waved his wand and the desks flew to the side of the room and stacked themselves neatly on top of each other. "Tonight we'll have a series of mock duels to gage your level and what we should work on. We can go from there." He walked across the room and faced Snape. "Raise your wand, and begin!"

He waited as Snape watched him. "Rashitulous!" called Snape suddenly. Chains snaked their way from the tip of his wand and shot themselves at Harry. He easily dodged. "Expelliarmus" Snape shouted. Again Harry sidestepped the spell. Snape started flinging spell after spell. Harry dodged each one easily, then suddenly as he dodged a summon charm, he ran right up to Snape grabbed the wand from his hand, and swept his legs under Snape's. Snape fell to the floor, and held Snape's wand up to Snape's face and smiled slightly. "In a real duel you would be dead." He grabbed Snape's hand and pulled him up. "Not bad Mr. Snape. Again."

Harry met with Snape 3 times a week. On Mondays and Wednesdays they would duel (Snape was improving rapidly). But on Fridays Harry would watch as Snape researched spells, hexes, jinxes, and shields, that they would practice the following Monday in their duel. Harry was slowly beginning to enjoy these lessons. Snape was surprisingly funny and interesting. Harry was begrudgingly beginning to consider him a friend. They never talked about their personal lives, or anything in particular really, but the joked and chatted about school and classes.

One Friday Harry sat listening to the scribble of Snape's quill. He looked up at the scribbling stopped. Snape had paused and was looking thoughtfully at his parchment. "Something wrong, Mr. Snape?"

Snape looked up. "No, sir" he bent over his paper again. He looked up again. "Professor is it weird calling us Mr. and Ms. when we're like your age."

"You have no idea," said Harry grinning 'You really do have _no _idea. Calling my Father, Godfather, and old Professors: Mr. and calling my old professors by their first name!'

"You can call me Severus if you want, sir" Snape said quietly.

Harry looked startled, then smirked "Thank you, Severus, and you are more than welcome to call me Harry."

Severus nodded. "Yes, sir" At Harry's pointed look he corrected "Yes, Harry"

"Alright, class, we've learned how to duck, how to dodge, and how to get the hell out of the way. Now lets actually start putting those to use. In a duel, ducking is very important but it certainly helps to know some powerful spells and good techniques. I'll pair you off and you will have mock duels, in front of the class. Then we will decide where to go from there." He looked around the class "Lets see, Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Zabini. Mr. Lupin, Ms. Caperson. Mr. Black. Mr. Nott. Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape. Ms Johnson. Ms Narissa Black. Ms. Bellatrix Black, Ms Anderson. Which leave Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Evans-"

"What! I'm not working with a filthy little mudblood!" roared Malfoy in outrage.

"5 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." Harry said glaring at Malfoy. "Allow me to be clear, if _anyone_ says that word in my presence they will seriously regret it. Mr. Malfoy next time you say Mudblood you will lose 100 points, if you continue to repeat such comments you will lose another hundred and have detention with Mr. Filch every night for the rest of the year."

Malfoy looked furious "You can't-"

"I can and I will. Now you are partnered with Ms. Evans."

"I refuse to duel that mudblood"

"100 points from Slytherin" He turned his back on Malfoy "Mr. Pettigrew, Mr. Zabini you're up"

"Did you have to take so many points, Harry?" asked Severus as he entered the classroom for his lesson.

Harry laughed, "I couldn't help it, he needs to be brought down a notch or two"

"Perhaps, but now the entire house is paying for it"

Harry looked at his watch "50 points to Slytherin for being on time, Mr. Snape"

Severus grinned.

"Come on, you have research to do."

Severus grumbled, "Yeah, yeah"

Harry laughed, "Come on its not so bad."

"Easy for you to say, Harry."

"Come on, hop to"

An: ok I know not terribly fabulous, but there we are. Please review! I love getting reviews! It makes me feel so special!


	7. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Elias: **Yeah I know my logic probably isn't the greatest, but the way I see it the whole time travel thing in general is screwed up. But I tried to make it semi- believable. I meant to say that Harry arrives on the same day he left the next year; I hope that came across… sorry. '_There also can't be no teacher in 1978 because, Harry is the teacher, so there already was one, Harry.'_ Dumbledore just said that because before Harry showed up they were lacking qualified candidates, so technically there was no teacher at the time that Harry arrived. Obviously Dumbledore (from present time) knew that there was going to be a teacher: Harry. Thanks for the review!

**Elias **(again): The Death Eater thing… probably true, but I think 'the Dark Lord' sounds way cooler than 'There also can't be no teacher in 1978 because, Harry is the teacher, so there already was one, Harry. 'Voldemort' Doubly thanks for the review!

**Dark Ketchum: **Snape does rock! I hate when people make him evil! It makes me so sad! Thanks for the review!

**firmin: **I'm glad you liked it and I hope you change your mind! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! You guys make my day! Please review again! Please!

Chapter 7: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Before Harry knew it, it was Halloween. He had cancelled his regular Friday night dueling lessons with Severus. He sat at the teacher's table, watching the students eat, and listening to the raging storm outside. He'd been feeling off all day, he couldn't explain it. It didn't feel wrong, just not right. Like something was going to happen. Suddenly Headwig flew into from one of the windows. The chatter slowly died as the students watched the snowy white owl fly across the great hall, a letter clutched in her beak.

Headwig landed right in front of Harry and held her head high as Harry took the letter from her. He shrank back as he looked at the envelope, in elegant, curved writing was one word: _Harry. _He recognized that handwriting. 'Bugger' he thought has he opened the letter. He skimmed it quickly then stood up quite suddenly. He walked to Professor Dumbledore, bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Err Professor, a friend of mine was wondering if she could stay here and help me teach a little."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked hopefully

"Yes, course Harry when will your friend be arriving?"

"Err, now." Harry said quietly "Uhh she didn't really give me any warning."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Thanks Professor."

Severus watched as his friend whispered in the headmaster's ear. He saw Dumbledore nod and Harry continue speaking in his ear. Harry broke off the conversation, and walked out of the Great Hall.

'What the bloody hell is going on?' he wondered.

About half an hour later, Severus looked up as a grumpy looking Harry entered the Great Hall closely followed by a small hooded figure. He watched as they reached the Staff Table, and as Harry conjured a seat next to his own. Dumbledore stood " I have an announcement to make, a friend of Professor Carter's will be joining us for the remainder of the school year." He turned to still hooded figure "Please, introduce yourself, my dear"

The figure stood and pulled off its hood revealing a small redhead. She smirked slightly "Thank you, Headmaster. My name is Ginny Westly, I went to school with Harry and I'll be helping out with his classes." she said and sat down again. Severus couldn't help but think Harry didn't look terribly pleased at the arrival of this newcomer. The Hall buzzed at the arrival. Severus watched as Harry turned to Ginny and began whispering heatedly to her.

Sirius' jaw dropped as he watched Ginny sit down "She's gorgeous!" he said breathlessly.

Remus laughed. "She's also a professor, Padfoot."

"No she's not," said Peter "You heard her, she's just helping out"

"Yeah." Said Sirius defensively

James looked as Harry bent his head toward Ginny and began speaking with her "I wonder what they're talking about" said James thoughtfully.

Sirius grinned recklessly "Only one way to find out"

James laughed "Right you are Pads" he pulled out his wand, pointed at the two professors and a muttered a quick "Echa" Suddenly James, Sirius, Remus and Peter could hear Harry's hushed words as if they were right next to them.

"What are you doing here?" Professor Carter hissed to Ginny

"What was I supposed to do, Harry? I was bored out of my mind. I couldn't stand being there anymore, not after what happened."

James looked up and saw Carter's expression soften "I can't believe e left you come. It was supposed to be a secret."

"I can't believe you just left with out telling us." she countered angrily.

"Well I didn't really have a choice, you know how _he_ gets. It was just 'Harry why don't you come see me tomorrow?' And then bam! 'Hey why don't you teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts? Yes? Ok, off you go.'"

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, I know. When I went to see him, he was all like I've sent Harry on a very important mission." Harry frowned at this.

"A very important _mission_? Please" Harry scoffed "It was _supposed _to be a nice relaxing visit, but I'm beginning to think that he has ulterior motives for sending me here."

"It wouldn't surprise me"

"I _still_ can't believe he sent you here. It was supposed to be a secret" Harry repeated "As in no one knows where I am"

"Well, to tell you the truth I don't think anyone believed that excuse he gave. I mean come on, hiding from Death Eaters? The Great Harry P- Carter _hiding_ from Death Eaters. Yeah right"

"Hey!" said Harry indigently "It wasn't my brilliant idea. You know for the greatest wizard of the age he really doesn't come up with the greatest lies"

Ginny laughed. "Come on let's get to bed." They stood and James realized that the feast was over and everyone was headed to bed.

James turned to Sirius, Remus and Peter "What the bloody hell was that about?"

Remus frowned thinking hard "I don't know, but it was odd"

"Odd?" said Sirius as they stood and walked from the marble staircase "Odd? That was blood weird! Who the hell is 'he'?"

Little did they know that a young Slytherin was having similar thoughts as he tucked his wand back inside robe pocket.

An: Ok well I'm not so sure about this chapter. I debated weather or not I actually wanted to bring Ginny into this. But I said I was going to bring someone so… Its what, midnight, and I'm not sure how well it really holds together, but I promised I'd update soon and I did. 3 chapters in one day! That's like almost as much as I updated last _year! _Haha, Well I hope you all enjoyed it... Please review!


	8. Presenting the Fabulous Ms Westly

**CompleteGeek: **Thanks! I very happy that you like my story. Yay! No, this story won't be slash. I'm sorry if you wanted it to be, and I'm glad its not if you didn't want it to be. Thanks for the review!

**americanidolfreak:** Thanks! I'll try to update as soon as I can, if not tomorrow then Thursday. No I wasn't planning on having Ron or Hermione come back, just Ginny. Thanks for the review!

**bluefire-elemental: **Sorry they're so short; I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I just wrote them really fast and I made them short cause I thought that was a good place to end 'em, but I'll try my very best to make 'em longer. Yes, there will be more Harry/Marauders interaction next chapter; sorry it's taken me so long to get to that. I'm not sure about a Harry/Ginny ship. I was originally planning to have them flirt a little, witting banter and such, then have them get together at the very end. But I kinda like the brother/sister idea. I dunno, would you be against them flirting and getting together at the end? Thanks for the review!

**darkPhoenix2500: **Don't worry no one will find out who Harry is, no personalities will be changed. Snape will still be a bastard; he'll still hate the Marauders. Especially James, he will never forget the almost being eaten thing (which happens in 5th year right?). I'll try to have more Snape/Marauders fighting/insulting each other/getting in trouble, I hadn't really though about it too much. Thanks. Sorry they're so short, people keep telling me that, I didn't think they were all that short… oh well I'll try to make 'em longer. Thanks for the review!

**marei: **Welcome to the world of Harry Potter Fanfiction! It's awesome! I'm waaay happy that mine is one of the first fics you've read. Read a couple more, and I doubt you'll still be saying that I'm a 'good writer'. But thanks anyways! I hope you continue to read FFs forever and ever! they rule! Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are truly the best!

Chapter 8: Presenting The Fabulous Ms. Westly

The weekend went by exceptionally quickly for Harry. He and Ginny spent the entire time in his quarters, (An: They shared quarters, not rooms, like a common room and stuff but their rooms are separate) laughing and talking about what had happened after he had left, 6 weeks earlier.

Ginny said that everyone was extremely worried about him and no one actually believed that he was in hiding. Harry was very pleased to learn that Remus and Tonks, or Mrs. Lupin now, were expecting a child. Ginny said that the Order threw them a party and had all contributed to the Lupins' new house.

Harry woke Monday morning to someone bouncing onto his bed. "Harry wake up!" said a singsong voice in his ear.

He rolled over "Go away Ginny" he grumbled.

"Come on, its my first day! Must be prepared!"

"Ginny, I'm sleeping"

"Well I'll just take your first class myself then, shall I"

Muttering darkly about insane redheads Harry sat up "Fine, I'm up"

"Goody, breakfast."

15 minutes later found a bouncing Ginny dragging a half-asleep Harry into the Great Hall. The students looked up as they entered, this was the first time since Ginny's arrival that either of them had been seen (as they had food brought to them). Ginny grinned cheekily at them while Harry just yawned and munched on a piece of toast. After they had had their full, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the Great Hall and to their classroom.

Harry perked up as the class filled in. "Good Morning class" He said.

"Good morning" replied a sea of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Right well this is Ginny" he said waving his hand in the general direction of Ginny "She'll be helping out"

"Oh is that the introduction I get?" asked an indignant Ginny "How about," she adopted a regal tone "Allow me to introduce The Fabulous Ms. Westly, the most gorgeous Westly to ever grace the halls of this school, witch extraordinaire, chaser extraordinaire." she smirked "Now that's a more appropriate introduction"

"Just ignore half the things she says, I do" Harry muttered

"Harry is that anyway to talk to you're-"

"Ok, so last class we practiced dueling, you all did fairly well" cut off Harry ignoring Ginny's huff and pout. "This class we'll work on some spells that will come in handy the most. The basics are very important to master, they will save your life someday, I guarantee it. So we'll start with the basics, the disarming charm will probably be used in every duel you ever have, so it's important. Please pair off and practice this spell."

Nott raised his hand. "Yes, Mr. Nott?"

"Sir, we know how to do the disarming charm"

"Well I should hope," replied Ginny "We learned this in what, our second year?" She asked Harry

"Your first, my second" agreed Harry

"Right, so 7th years should have no trouble with it, its review"

"Ok" muttered Nott

Harry and Ginny watched as the class practiced the "Expelliarmus" spell. They did well; everyone could perform the spell expertly. Harry looked pleased "Alright everyone, now lets try using them in a little duel, will one person please fire hexes at their partner, partner you will dodge and fire the disarming charm only at your partner."

They watched as mini duels took place all around them. Harry was sorely unimpressed, their aim was terrible, they shouted their spells, and Harry had seen 4th years duel better. "Ok stop!" He called.

"Harry, what have you been teaching these kids?" asked Ginny "How many people have either seen or been in a real duel?" no one raised their hand. "Harry shall we give them a demonstration?"

Harry frowned "No Ginny," He walked up to her and whispered so the class couldn't here "I don't want everyone to know how well we can duel."

Ginny nodded "We could just use 7th year spells, nothing too fancy."

"Fine" he conceded

Ginny turned to the class "Alright, Harry and I are going to have a little duel, nothing to special, just a small taste of a duel."

Harry waved his wand and moved his desk out of the way. He stood faced Ginny. "Ok, begin"

Severus watched eagerly has Harry turned Ginny and raised his wand. He was finally going to get to see his friend duel. He knew that Harry held back when they dueled, but he didn't know how much, this would be a perfect opportunity to see.

A jet of blue light flew from Harry's wand. Severus frowned he hadn't heard his utter an incantation. A yellow light flew from Ginny's. 'What is going on' though Severus, 'Nonverbal spells aren't taught until Master's Level" Light after light raged back and forth across the room, suddenly Harry yelled "Expelliarmus" Ginny's wand flew across the room.

Severus could help but notice that she didn't look terribly surprised or worried when her wand left her hand. 'Almost like she let it," decided Severus 'They're holding back, a lot. Still that was incredible"

Severus looked in disgust as Potter raised his hand.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Harry.

"Professor, were you using _nonverbal _spells?"

Harry looked at Ginny confused "Yes?" He said in a 'so-what?' voice

"But that Master's Level" said Lupin

"Master's Level?" asked a clearly confused Harry "We learned this our 6th year."

A look of comprehension dawned on Ginny's face "Right, well our school liked to teach us complicated things early on, so we'd have an easier time later on" she said with a pointed look at Harry.

"Right" he said agreeably. "Well, so that's what a duel could be like, now if you would please continue to practice your duels with your partner."

Severus turned back to Nott 'She just made that up," he thought 'I'm sure of it.'

Harry turned his back on the class "Complicated stuff early?" he asked confused "Nonverbal spells aren't complicated."

"I remember Hermione telling me about this, nonverbal spells used to be one of the most complicated bits of magic, only extremely powerful witches and wizards could perform them."

"Bugger" he hissed angrily.

"That was until the mid 1980's when an unknown wizard discovered an extraordinarily easy way of performing them. It revolutionized the way magic was taught. Teenagers were learning how to do things that their parents couldn't dream of."

"Bugger" Harry repeated "It would have been better if we just announced to the class 'hey look at us we're very powerful'"

"Well there isn't anything we can do about it now"

The school buzzed for days at the news that their defense professors could perform Master's Level spells so easily. Harry and Ginny avoided the Great Hall and the rest of the staff, and refused to answer questions about it in class."

On Wednesday Harry woke up with Ginny sitting on his bed. "I have an idea," she said.

Harry sat up at this; they had been trying for days to think of an excuse for their seemingly powerful abilities. "I was researching The Master's Academy (An: the school they were supposed to have gone to). Seems there really was such a school, and it really was attacked by the Dark Lord and was destroyed. Well turns out, that the Master's Academy is notorious for its teachers being anonymous. Witches and wizards, both light and dark, can teach there with out ever having to reveal themselves. Most classes are held with a shield between the class and the teacher, and students rarely call their teachers 'Professor' So-and-so, they call them 'Master", so most students never really know who their teachers are."

Harry looked surprised at this. However he did not see the relevance. "So?"

"So, we pretend that one of our teachers taught us how to do nonverbal spells simply. We offer to teach an advanced group of 7th years nonverbal spells, making them seem more complicated than they really are, so that it doesn't look like anybody could do it, and we don't get credit for a major discovery. And if we dumb them down a little we don't seem to be all-powerful. Then in the mid 80's when whats-his face comes out with the simple way people will just assume that he must have taught us, but they won't be able to verify it because no one knows who is he." she explained.

"Ginny that's fabulous"

Ginny raised her eyebrows "Presenting the Fabulous Ms. Westly"

AN: Hey guys, I hope you like it. I've been trying to post this chapter all week, but every time I tried I'd get his pop up that said "an error has occurred" Which was soooo unhelpful. Ok well enjoy! review


	9. Saturday Afternoons

**loves to dance: **OMG, you're totally right, I hadn't even realized I was doing that. It is definitely Lily, not Lilly, which I totally knew. oops: -) sorry!... More detail, ok, I can do that, but where. Do you mean, when people are talking, should I describe what they're doing more? or something else? Last thing, Ginny is no longer at Hogwarts (school wise) because she skipped a year. I was going to bring that up a little later, by being friends with Harry, the people closest to him were put in a lot of danger, so the order trained them, a lot. Enough so that Ginny was advanced (skipped 6th year), so that she could continue her lessons more easily, as she had already learned the 6th year curriculum. Few kinks to work out, but I'm getting there. I don't really know, I am quite literally making this up as I go along. No plan what so ever. Thanks for the review!

**horseluvr4evr: **really? Thanks! I'm glad! Thanks for the review

**ryota is evil: **Yeah, ok I don't know what to do about them. I keep getting mixed signals. Some people are dead set against them getting together, others want them together right away, and still other want them to get together at the very end. I just don't know what to do! ahhh! Thanks for the review!

**DarkPhoenix2500: **I know they're short, and I'm trying to write more, but I kinda like 'em this way. But I shall try my very best! Thanks for the review!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 9: Saturday Afternoons

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk pondering the mystery of his Defense professors. He had watched Harry Carter carefully from the moment he stepped foot in the castle. Something bothered him about the youngest professor; just little things, things that if he said aloud, would've sounded foolish. Things like how Harry seemed to know his way perfectly around the castle, something Albus hadn't completely mastered until his 3rd year at Hogwarts, and how he seemed to completely understand the little quirks of the staff. Harry had smirked very knowingly at Minerva's scowl, knowing exactly when to interfere on behalf of a very confused looking first year, and when to simply let her fume. He had never seen anyone under 7th years know when to speak and when to not around her. His eyes shown with amusement when Albus' eyes twinkled, he laughed at Hagrid's love of dangerous animals, something most people found very odd if not freighting. He knew exactly what to say to Peeves to get him to fly off in the opposite direction and he seemed Mr. Filch's cat in the same regard as most of the students, disgust and a barely contained longing to give her a swift kick.

Albus was pulled out of his thoughts as a loud knock sounded on his door. "Enter" he said, sitting up slightly straighter, and folding his hands on his desk.

Professors Carter and Westly entered his office looking ever so slightly smug.

"Ahh, Professor Carter, Professor Westly, what brings you to my office this evening?"

"Harry, please, sir" Carter said

"Ginny" agreed Westly

He nodded. He carefully studied the pair in front of him carefully. They looked oddly excited. Ginny stepped forward. "Professor, Harry and I wanted to ask you permission to form an Advanced Defense class."

"An Advanced Defense Class?" he said quizzically

"Yes, Sir." Harry said "A group of advanced 7th year students who are interested in learning advanced magics."

Albus looked thoughtful, "And what sorts of advanced magics would you be teaching."

Ginny grinned "Nonverbal spells"

"Nonverbal spells?" Albus said trying hard not to let his surprise show, "Yes, I heard about your incredible skill at performing nonverbal spells. However, I hardly think that any 7th years will have the time, commitment, or skill to perform such complex and powerful magic."

"Well, sir that's what we wanted to talk about" Harry replied. "Ginny and I very strongly believe that nonverbal spells, would be infinitely helpful in the future, and would very much increase the student's dueling abilities, and they would be much more likely to come out on top of a duel. Nonverbal spells are very difficult to block, as your opponent doesn't know what spell you have used. Unless of course he his a Legilimens."

"Yes I agree, in a duel nonverbal spells could mean victory," He said not even bothering to be surprised that someone so young knew about Legilimency "however to ask a 17 year old to perform nonverbal spells is ludicrous. I can't even begin to fathom how you can perform such spells at your age."

"Well sir, that's the other reason we came to talk to you." piped up Ginny "About 2 years ago, we had a Defense Master, and he taught us how to perform nonverbal spells at a fraction of the power and skill. He said he had been working on this method for years, and in a few years time his technique will be refined enough to present to the general public."

"The way we learned requires about an eighth of the power, and is more a matter of concentration and determination then anything else." added Harry.

Albus leaned back in his chair, "Tell me more."

"Shush!" Remus said effectively cutting off Sirius' long tirade about the indignities of homework. "Dumbledore's going to say something.

Dumbledore stood, "Just a few announcements before you're off to bed. Professors Carter and Westly will be holding an Advanced Defense class for any 7th year that would like to attend. The class will teach advance magic that may be used in duels. Classes will be held on Saturday afternoons, anyone wishing to participate please inform Professor Carter or Westly, thank you" He sat down.

"Professor" called a voice from the Ravenclaw table.

"Yes, Mr. Bones?" Dumbledore asked.

"What kind of advanced magic?"

"Nonverbal spells" said Carter.

"Saturday afternoons?" scoffed Sirius, "like anyone's going to give up their Saturdays to be in more classes. Well maybe the Ravenclaws" he added sniggering as Bones questioned Dumbledore.

James' head whipped up as Carter said "Nonverbal spells"

"Nonverbal spells?" cried Remus, everyone turned to stare at him "But that's Master's Level"

"I can assure you, Mr. Lupin, that I would not offer this class if I did not think you able to do it." replied Carter standing up "However, if you don't believe me, you'll just have to see for yourself, first lesson is this Saturday at 2pm. I welcome any and all 7th years to join us"

Remus spun around "We have to go to that!" he said fervently to Sirius.

"Yeah, I agree" said James

"Definitely" said Sirius

"Yeah" squeaked Peter

"Well, ready to try to explain simple magic, in the most complicated way we could come up with?" asked Ginny turning to Harry.

"Yup," he replied happily

They walked into their classroom, Harry thought that every single 7th year was present, checking the roster he learned that every 7th year was indeed present. "Well, welcome to advanced Defense. I must warn you this class will be very difficult, so difficult and time consuming that I'm afraid, unless you can prove you can handle this class, you will not be allowed in it. This first lesson will be a test, you will each in turn come to the front of the class and perform the spells we ask of you, if you do well, you will be accepted, if not, not to worry as this is a most complex art, results will be posted this evening. Miss. Abbot, please step forward."

A rather green looking, blonde girl stood up. Ginny asked him to transfigure the desk into a pig, she did so easily, Harry and Ginny took turns shooting requests at her, she performed each admirably. "Thank you Miss. Abbot" said Harry checking a yes next to the girl's name.

"Miss B. Black" Ginny called, she looked meaningfully at Harry as the future Death Eater walked to the front of the class. They had decided the day before that they would not all any future Death Eater, excepting Severus, to learn nonverbal spells. They didn't want the dark side to have any advantage over the light, if they could help it. Ginny would ask her to transfigure something, or hex something or other, and Harry would silently counter her spell. After 5 failed attempts Ginny said "Thank you, Miss Black"

2 hours later Harry and Ginny had seen each person transfigure, hex, curse, and jinx, till the professor called for them to stop. "Thank you for coming to day, you all did well. A list of those who will be asked to return will be posted after dinner tonight."

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter stuffed themselves as quickly as possible that night. And ran to the defense classroom, as soon as the last piece of pie was shoved into Sirius' mouth. They joined the crowd around their Professors' door. It seemed that it wasn't just the 7th years that were eager to see who was going to join Professors Carter and Westly's advanced class. James pushed himself to the front and gazed at a small piece of paper.

_Thank you all for participating, unfortunately this class is not for everyone. Below is a list of the students we feel would be able to keep up with this rigorous workload._

_Slytherin:_

_Mr. Severus Snape_

_Miss. Linda Caperson_

_Ravenclaw:_

_Mr. Adam Bones_

_Hufflepuff: _

_Miss Sara Abbot_

_Gryfindor:_

_Mr. James Potter_

_Mr. Sirius Black_

_Mr. Remus Lupin_

_Miss Lily Evans_

_Once again, thank you all coming out, we apologize to those who did not make it, but our decisions are final. _

_-Professor H.J. Carter, Professor G.M. Westly _

"Yes!" cried Sirius "We made it!"

James grinned and jumped up and down in a small circle. "I'm sorry, Pete, it a bummer you didn't get in" he said softly to Peter.

"Its ok, I wasn't really expecting to" mumbled Peter

"Well, we're still sorry" said Remus

"Yeah" agreed Sirius "We'll teach you some stuff we learn, alright?"

Peter seemed to brighten at this "Alright"

"Well, I'm please with our class list." said Harry softly to Ginny on Sunday afternoon "My father, godfather, mother, and my best and worst professors"

Ginny laughed "Harry our lives are so screwed up."

"Tell me about it"

They were interrupted by an angry knock on their common room door. "Enter" called Ginny. Samuel Nott and Lucius Malfoy entered followed closely by a tall blond man, who had to have been his father, and a tall black haired man that neither Harry not Ginny recognized, but they assumed must be Nott's father.

"How may we help you?" asked Harry pleasantly

"You can let our sons into your retched class." roared the black haired man

"I can assure you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr..."

"Nott" hissed Mr. Nott

"...Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott, that if we felt your sons able to participate we would invite them." finished Harry

"My son is able!" yelled Mr. Malfoy

"He failed to pass the necessary test to enter our class" said Ginny calmly "You shouldn't feel poorly about it," she continued turning to Lucius "only 8 students passed." she ignored his angry splutter.

"I don't care, you will allow my son into your class!" demanded Mr. Nott

"My son is a Malfoy! You will not treat a Malfoy such"

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Malfoy, our decisions are final. Your sons did not perform up to par, therefore they will not be allowed to join our class. End of discussion" hissed Ginny.

Tiberius Malfoy's next words were cut off by the appearance of Professor Dumbledore "I trust everything is well" he said peering around his half moon spectacles

"Quite well" said Harry evenly "Messrs Nott and Malfoy were simply expressing their displeasure at out class roster."

"Really?" Dumbledore said, a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"My son..." shouted both fathers

"Will not be joining our class" interjected Ginny in a 'and that's final' voice

"Yes, it is my deepest regret to inform you that I gave Professors Carter and Westly full responsibility of the class, including which students they would teach."

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott I'm afraid I must ask you to leave, the answer is no. You can nothing further to add that would make even the least bit of difference, so please allow Harry and I to get back to our riveting conversation, which you very rudely interrupted."

The Notts and Malfoys stalked from the room, slamming the door behind them. Harry turned to Dumbledore "Thank you, sir."

Ginny nodded "Was there something you wanted needed, sir, or have come to simply have a chat with your most favorite under twenty professors." she asked cheekily.

"I do believe you are my only under twenty professors" said Dumbledore as a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well then we must be your favorite!" she exclaimed happily "Harry, Harry, guess what Dumbledore said I was his favorite"

Dumbledore chuckled. "While I do enjoy these little conversations, I did have a reason for calling on you." Ginny stopped bouncing and turned to the headmaster. "I was coming to ask you if one of you would please handle a weeks worth of detention for Mr. Filch."

"What do you think, Harry? Think our classroom could use a good scrub?" Ginny laughed

"Yes, I think we can find something for the poor souls to do."

"Very well, thank you professors" Dumbledore said turning to leave.

"Oh Professor," called Ginny "Who will be cleaning our room?"

"Messrs Snape, Black and Potter"

AN: Hey sorry guys, I know I promised I'd be better with the whole updating thing and then I go and wait 2 weeks before I update again! I'm sorry, but I have a really good excuse….kinda… I went a small excursion with a friend of mine! it was fun, we went camping and to San Francisco, and to Oakland, and then Berkeley. And well we were only gone for like 2 days, I had to recover! a headache of large proportions! lol…

Ok so I've been getting reviews asking about Harry and Ginny's relationship…some people want them to remain friends and have a brother/sister relationship. Some people want them to flirt and you know witty banter and all that stuff, but never actually get together. Some people want them together right now. and still others want them to get together at the very end. So I'm going to do a poll (something I swore I would never do) you have 3 options

Harry and Ginny, are just good friends, never get together

Harry and Ginny, flirt constantly but never actually have a romantic relationship

Harry and Ginny flirt and such, and get together at the very end, right before they leave…

Please vote! you have two chapters to do so…meaning by the time I start writing chapter 12, all votes must be in…. (hmmm…maybe chapter 13? yeah! chapter 13 not 12)

Please review! I'll try to update soon!


	10. First of Many

**Dreamer of Destiny:** Not a big Harry/Ginny fan, eh? I'm sorry. If it helps any they won't be so much flirting as… how shall I say… goofing off, making fun of each other, witty banter? And when they do get together…at the VERY end. It'll just be like a paragraph, then…BAM! Story over. So please, give it a chance if you don't like it, you can ignore it. But please give it a chance. Thanks for the review!

**Baby Huey: **I suppose you're right, I should probably decide myself how the story is gunna go. But I got a couple of reviews/PMs/Emails expressing a strong desire that Harry and Ginny never get together, so I decided 'what the hell I'll ask, can't hurt.' and I did. But anyways, not the point. I agree with ya I'm going to do what I wanna do, it just so happens that the majority of people agree with me, but even if they didn't I would still do it my way! thanks for the review!

**Caellach12:** I regret to inform you that you have indeed been out voted. Sorry. But I'll tell you what I told '_Dreamer of Destiny' _ (see above): "If it helps any they won't be so much flirting as… how shall I say… goofing off, making fun of each other, witty banter? and when they do get together…at the VERY end. It'll just be like a paragraph, then…BAM! story over. So please, give it a chance if you don't like it, you can ignore it." Now about the slash thing, no, I wasn't planning on putting any slash in, but if you're one of the people who hate gay people then maybe I will just to spite you. I have zero tolerance for closed-minded people, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay. Not personally gay, but some of my best friends are, and I take any and every insult to gays as a personal insult.

**Fish:** Well that's obvious , the Dark Lord destroyed all the records because… five minute pause…. because he's evil! and evil people are evil and I ( a non-evil person) could not possibly hope to understand the psyche of said evil person! that's why!... lol I dunno I never really though about it before. but I guess…hmmm well all the records were stored in the school and when the school was destroyed. Yea, that sounds good. Thanks for the Review!

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies: ** lol, I dunno I don't think Ginny should sleep with Sirius. I mean how completely pissed (drunk) would you have to be sleep with your best friends godfather, who is 20 years older than you, who you think of as a father figure, who doesn't even know you:-) so yea, I don't think so. Sorry. Thanks for the review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! you guys fucking rule!

**Chapter 10: First of Many**

Harry and Ginny looked at each other as the door closed. "Did he just say Severus, Dad, and Sirius?" questioned Harry looking thoroughly shocked.

"Oh, Harry you know what they're like, is it really so hard to believe that your father got detention"

"No, its not that." said Harry shakily. "Its just... I want more than anything for my father to like me, he _hates_ Severus. and Severus is my friend, but he _hates_ Dad. If I'm nice to Severus, Dad and Sirius will not be pleased, and if I'm nice to Dad and Sirius, Severus will be angry. Uhhh what am I going to do?"

"Harry, I'm sorry." she said placing her hand on his. Harry sat collapsed onto the couch. "Well, I could do it by myself" she suggested.

"No" Harry replied, "I promised, I said _we_ would do it"

"We could split them up, you take your father and godfather, and I'll take Severus."

"That might work, but where would we go?" he replied after a thoughtful pause.

"Take them to the 3rd floor, make them clean out an unused classroom, say we're going to use it for our advanced class"

Harry grinned "Thanks Ginny"

She laughed "Anytime, I feel obligated to share my brilliance with you lower beings"

Harry threw a cushion at her.

As the lunch bell rang on Thursday Harry called "Messrs Black, Potter, and Snape, please remain."

The trio made their way to the front, Harry had to stifle a laugh at the look on Severus' face, Harry could practically hear him snarl '_Potter_' in the voice that had tormented him through school.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, you have each managed to land yourself in a weeks worth of detention. Professor Westly and I will be overseeing your detentions. You will be cleaning." Harry ignored the groans from his father and godfather. "Mr. Snape you will helping Professor Westly clean this room. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, you will be cleaning a room on the 3rd floor that will be used for our advanced defense class. You will each be here in front of this classroom at 8 o'clock sharp tonight. You will not be late." He continued sternly. "Understood?"

A course of "Yes, professor"

His face broke into a grin "Alrighty then, 8pm on the dot!"

Seven hours later found three 17 year olds making there way to the Defense corridor. They arrived at 8 on the dot, just as instructed and knocked.

An _Enter_ met their ears and they silently pushed their way in.

Harry stood "Good you're on time. Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, if you will lead the way." as he passed Severus he shot him a wink and whispered so only he could hear "Have fun."

Harry followed his father out of the room.

"Where are we going, sir?" questioned his godfather.

"3rd floor, first right passed the statue of Billius the Bemused" replied Harry

They walked in silence until they entered the classroom, Harry motioned for them to sit. They took seats opposite the teacher's desk.

"Right, well Ginny and I are planning on holding our Advanced class in this room, but as I am sure you can tell' he gestured to the stacks of dusty papers, and the filthy floor "It could use a little work"

James are Sirius nodded, "Yes, sir" they intoned.

"You each have 7 days worth of detention, so you have 7 days to completely clean this room, muggle style. If you still have time, you will construct a dueling platform. Detention ends at 11:30. Begin."

Harry watched as they began to pill the yellowing parchment and books in a corner. He leaned back in his chair, put his feet on the desk, pulled out a book and read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So."

"So?"

"What did you do?" Ginny asked closed the door, and sat down at her desk. At Severus' silence she continued "Let me guess, you just couldn't help provoking the poor boys and got hexed or hit." she smirked "Right?"

Severus returned the smirk "Maybe."

She laughed and gestured for him to sit, "You really shouldn't, one day they're going to lose they're tempers and hurt you." she said good-naturedly. "If you hadn't noticed its 4 against 1"

Severus smirked again, "Yes, well, ganging up and seriously harming a fellow student is sure to get them expelled."

Ginny laughed again. "Butterbeer?" she offered pulling to bottles out from under her desk.

"Yes, please"

"Well let's see, its 8:15, 3 hours until you detention is over. Shall we order some sandwiches?"

"But, what about cleaning?"

"Please," she scoffed "we are magical, cleaning this room will take one sweep of a wand, and about 5 seconds. I never did understand it, cleaning the muggle way helps no one."

"But my punishment?"

"Being alone with me for over 3 hours is punishment enough, just ask my brothers, all six would say the same, 'If you don't want to kill yourself after listening to her for 10 minutes, you are either the most understand and patient person in the world or you're an idiot.'" she grinned "And yet each managed to survive 17 years with me."

"Six?"

Ginny's smile fell 'Oh, bugger, you're not supposed to talk about your family' she thought angrily "Yup"

Sensing that his professor didn't particularly want to talk about it he changed the subject, "Did you say 17? Wouldn't you be a 7th year then? Harry said there was a years difference between you." Said Severus remembering when his friend had said to Ginny "You're first, my second".

Ginny shifted slightly, she did not like where this conversation was headed "Yes, I skipped a year."

"Which year?" he asked intrigued

"My sixth"

Severus frowned, something was wrong with her story, Harry had said that _they_, meaning both Harry _and_ Ginny had learned nonverbal spells in their sixth year. Not necessarily at the same time, but in the 6th year of their magical education, and yet Ginny had skipped that year. This was just one of the dozens of things he had noticed, little discrepancies in Harry and Ginny's stories, nothing sound enough to confront them, but enough to keep him suspicious of his friends. And this one was barely big enough for him register, if he hadn't made a habit of paying extra attention to them, he would have missed it. He didn't voice his opinion aloud but vowed to keep an even closer eye on his professors. He had not forgotten the very interesting conversation he had overheard on Halloween.

Ginny quickly changed the subject "So how are your classes going."

Severus began to tell her about his classes and the things they were learning, he joked about divination, and Ginny was happy to tell him of their dingbat of a teacher, 'Professor Tralon'. Which Severus laughed most profusely about.

At 11:15 Ginny ended their conversation, and bid Severus goodnight, she called out as he was halfway through the door. "Oh should, anybody ask, you spent 3 hours cleaning my room." he turned back in time to see Ginny wave her wand, and the room suddenly sparkle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and Severus had not had such a good time, at the end of 3 hours they were covered in dust, tired, and sweaty. Harry had had an extremely goodtime watching the boys pile papers into boxes and label them. He had laughed when the got a face full of dust, and almost out of his chair in mirth when Sirius screamed and jumped after coming face to face with a spider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning at breakfast, Severus looked up as a handsome screech owl landed in front of him. He ignored the curious looks, he very, very rarely received mail, and untied the roll of parchment on it.

_Severus-_

_As you have detention today, I was wondering if you still wished to have your lessons, or simply forgo it this week. If you still wish to have a lesson, send a note back with Apollo (Ginny's owl) and come to my room after your last class ends._

_-Harry_

He pulled a quill and parchment and quickly scribbled.

_See you after class,_

_Severus_

He watched as the owl glided out the window, and looked back at his plate ignoring the looks he was getting. He sighed as the bell rang and began the long walk to the dungeons. He sped up as he saw a group of boys near the door. Just as predicted he reached the door just as the Marauders did. He strode past them keeping his face down. Half to hide his smirk, half to provoke them. There was no way Sirius Black and James Potter would let him pass with out some insult. His smirk grew as Black called out

"Snivellus."

Snape spun, the picture of a person caught off guard. He plunged his hand into his pocket but didn't draw his wand.

"I saw you got a owl today Snivelly. Sending yourself letters again, are you." Black said grinning slightly.

Snape looked around as saw his fellow Slytherins had stopped and were listening. He scoffed to himself. They never stopped to help him when he was being picked on, but when they wanted to know what was going on, in this case who the letter was from, they watched until they got the information they wanted, then moved on.

"No, actually. I leave that to you."

Black snarled "Sure, who would want you write you, you greasy little bastard."

Severus sighed mentally and looked quickly at his watch, he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, the professor was not his biggest fan, and took a huge number of points when he was late. "My brother does." he growled

The effect was immediate, the on looking Slytherins stepped between him and the Marauders. "Yes, Black, and if your quite done we have a lesson to get to." Lucius said as he guided Severus away from the confused Gryfindors.

"And how is Saxen?" Lucius asked silkily.

"Well." Severus replied shortly. He shrugged out of Malfoy's grip and entered the classroom. He took his usual seat in the back and began taking out his supplies.

Severus knocked as he always did on Harry's classroom door five minutes after the last class ended. And as usual he was greeted by Harry's '_Enter'_.

He strode into the room and plopped into his usual chair. Harry greeted him with a warm smile.

"How was your day, Severus"

"Fine"

"Your enthusiasm warms my heart" Ginny said from the door way "Whatever happened to 'My day was fantastic! I learned so many knew and interesting things! I just don't know where to start!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he usually did whenever Ginny went off on one of her speeches. He gave Harry a knowing look then pulled oh his bag and began researching spells. He continued in this manner for over an hour ignoring Ginny as she tried to distract him by flicking bits of paper at him. She gave up finally and began flicking paper at Harry. He was no as adapt at hiding his annoyance.

"Ginny!" he roared after the 12th bit of paper struck him on the nose. She giggled and pouted.

"You guys are boring." She huffed "I'm going to the kitchens, want anything?"

"No, thank you" said Severus returning his attention to his books. Harry waved his hand dismissively. She slammed the door on her way out. As soon as the resounding _Bam_ had subsided Harry closed his book and looked straight at Severus. Severus looked up cautiously. More than slightly bemused he shot a questioning look at his professor.

"How was your detention yesterday?"

Severus swallowed "Fine."

"What did you do?"

"Cleaned"

"Really?"

Severus nodded.

"I find it peculiar that you managed to clean the entire room in three and a half hours."

Severus smirked, "What can I say, I guess I'm just talented."

Harry returned the expression, "You will have your detention with me this evening."

AN: Hey guys sorry I took so long, and sorry its so dam short. I've come to the conclusion that school is an awful, awful thing and should be forever banded in all the world. SO yeah, I'll try to update soon, but in all honesty I doubt I'll be able to. my classes this semester suck! I have 2 honors English classes, Psychology, Econ, Spanish, and 2 easy classes, which are so lame I won't even go into them. But Yeah, I'm sorry I've been a terrible updater… I'll try way hard to update sooner!

the poll is as follows

A) Harry and Ginny friends nothing more: 6

B) Harry and Ginny flirt but never get together: 3

C) Harry and Ginny get together at end: 36

So yea #3 is winning by a landslide.

And I have the unhappy honor of informing you that the poll has been discontinued. I've decided to heed the advise of several reviewers and do it the way I want to, screw the little people! muwahahahhahaha:-) Thanks for your suggestions though!


End file.
